


Midnight Serenade

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has trouble sleeping his girlfriend finds him playing the piano and helps calm his wild mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Serenade

She reached her hand out looking for Sebastian finding his side of the bed empty and soft music coming from the living room. She climbed out of bed slipping on Sebastian's shirt then followed the sound of the music finding Sebastian naked sitting at his grand piano, playing a beautiful soft melody. She stood in the doorway listening to him play for a moment then quietly walked over to him, sliding her hands down his chest and kissing his neck softly. "You play so beautifully." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I woke you." he said still stroking the keys.

"It's okay I don't mind I love listening to you play. Couldn't sleep?" She asked softly running her fingers up and down his chest. 

"Couldn't get my mind to shut down." 

"I think I know how to help you sleep." She slyly grinned knowing just what he needed to help calm his wondering mind. Her hand wrapped around his cock, gently stroking him. 

Sebastian's hands fumbled hitting the wrong keys. A soft moan escaping his lips as he felt himself getting harder in her hand. Her warm velvet tongue trailing up his neck, teeth nipping at his ear lobe "I need you, baby" She whispered. Kissing and licking down his warm skin. A low growl escaping his lips, he grabbed her hand pulling her around to him, knocking over the bench as he stood up lifting her up onto the piano, her toes striking the keys as he sets her down. Ripping her shirt open, buttons flying down to to the floor. Their mouths hungrily kissing, teeth nipping lips. His hands roving her body, cupping her breast his thumb strumming her taught nipple. He lays her back on the piano the moonlight dancing along her skin. His warm mouth trailing down her body, sucking on her breasts tongue swirling around her nipples. His hand sliding between her creamy thighs. His thick fingers slipping between her wet folds teasing her throbbing clit. Her body writhing under his touch, nails trailing up his back. 

He pushed two fingers inside her slowly, smiling at her whimpers of pleasure as he curled them up hitting all her sweet spots. He buries he face into wet pussy, his mouth hungrily lapping up her sweet nectar as his fingers pound into her. Her moans of ecstasy filling the quiet night air. His cock twitching with excitement as he watches her massaging her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Her hips riding his sweet faces getting him even harder. Her hand reaching down gripping hard into his hair as his continues to fuck her with his mouth, her body shuddering as she comes all over his hand and into his mouth and purring with satisfaction as he slips his fingers from her dripping wet pussy. He licks her clean never getting enough of her sweet taste. 

He climbs over her running his tongue up her body licking the beads of sweat that are trickling down her chest. Before she can even catch her breath he buries himself deep inside her letting out a roar as her pussy clinches around his thick length. His hips keeping a steady rhythm keeping up with her pace. Time seeming to standing still as they fucked on top of his piano. He sucks and nips at her tender skin, listening to her moans and whimpers begging for more "harder. Make me come, baby." She pleads. He rolls his hips harder and deeper hitting her sweet spot sending her skyrocketing over the edge, her pussy pulsating around his length taking him over the edge with her, filling her with every last drop of him. 

She wrapped her arms around him holding him as he rode out his release. She kissed his sweat laced skin, her touch calming him as her fingers softly trailed up and down his back. He pulled her up into his arms and carried her back into their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed then curled up next to her wrapping her in his strong arms, kissing her neck. He finally finds the calmness he needed as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
